The present invention relates to a semiconductor element-mounting board with a semiconductor element mounted thereto by a flip-chip mounting method, a manufacturing method for the semiconductor element-mounting board, a semiconductor device using the semiconductor element-mounting board and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device.
In accordance with the current rapid progress changing electronic appliances to be compact and high-performance, as represented by portable phones, personal computers, pager units, etc., a count of semiconductors used in each electronic circuit is increased. Meanwhile, the electronic circuit comes to use a frequency band as high as 1 GHz, whereby not only a processing speed of an integrated circuit (IC) itself, but a wiring length of the electronic circuit matters much. The IC is consequently being changed from a package IC to a bare IC and mounted by a flip-chip mounting method, not by a wire bonding method. In a chip size package (referred to as "CSP" hereinafter) as a typical form of the flip-chip mounting method, the semiconductor element is once mounted on a special board by the flip-chip mounting method, sealed and then finally mounted on a printed circuit board.
A flow of procedures in the aforementioned CSP mounting method and the structure of the CSP will be described with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 21 shows the structure of the CSP. A semiconductor element-mounting board 2 called as a carrier onto which a semiconductor element 23 is to be mounted by the flip-chip mounting method is manufactured by layering a plurality of ceramic boards according to the prior art. In the board 2, the semiconductor element 23 is arranged at the side of a semiconductor element-mounting face 2a where electrodes 2c are formed, while a printed board is disposed at the side of a circuit board-mounting face 2b where bonding lands 18 are formed. An interlayer conduction part 5 is provided between layers of the semiconductor element-mounting board 2 so as to electrically connect the electrodes 2c with the bonding lands 18. Projecting electrodes 24 are formed on aluminum pads 23a of the semiconductor element 23, which are electrically connected by a conductive paste 25 with the electrodes 2c at the semiconductor element-mounting face 2a of the board 2. The semiconductor element 23 is electrically connected to the printed board in this manner. A connected part between the semiconductor element 23 and the semiconductor element-mounting board 2 is sealed by a sealant 26.
In FIG. 21, a face provided with wirings of the semiconductor element 23 faces to the board 2 and therefore this way of mounting is denoted as a flip-(inverted) chip mounting. The semiconductor element-mounting board 2 is often formed in a multi-layer structure as indicated in the drawing so as to improve a wiring density through wirings between electrodes of the layers, which unfortunately increases a total wiring length in the semiconductor element-mounting board 2.
The land 18 at the circuit board-mounting face 2b of the board 2 is formed larger in diameter than a via hole, thereby to compensate for a positional shift of the via hole. Although the bonding land 18 is flat in FIG. 21, metallic balls of solder or the like, or long pins are added to the lands in some cases, respectively called as a ball grid array (BGA) and a pin grid array (PGA).
FIG. 22 shows a process flow of the conventional CSP mounting. In step 1 (abbreviated as "S1" in FIG. 22), the projecting electrodes 24, i.e., bumps are formed on the aluminum pads 23a on an active face of the semiconductor element 23. In step 2, the projecting electrodes 24 are leveled. In step 3, a required amount of the conductive paste 25 is transferred onto the projecting electrodes 24. Then, the semiconductor element 23 is inverted in step 4 and, the projecting electrodes 24 with the conductive paste 25 are mounted to the electrodes 2c formed on the semiconductor element-mounting board 2 in step 5. Thereafter, for preventing the semiconductor element 23 from being shifted or separated from the mounting board 2, the conductive paste 25 is set in step 6. The sealant 26 is injected between the semiconductor element 23 and the mounting board 2 in step 7. When the sealant 26 is set in step 8, the CSP is completed.
The electronic appliances these days are made compact, light-weight and thin through the above-described mounting technique.
The conventional semiconductor element-mounting board 2 has disadvantages as follows. While etching is preferred to form a fine wiring pattern to the semiconductor element-mounting face 2a and the circuit board-mounting face 2b of the board 2, a special poisonous etching solution would be needed for the etching of the board 2, because the conventional mounting board 2 is made of ceramic as mentioned earlier. As such, printing is utilized heretofore to form the wiring pattern on the surfaces of the board, in other words, the wiring pattern is difficult to be fine to match a pitch of the ICs. Moreover, since the bonding land 18 larger than the via hole should be formed on the circuit board-mounting face 2b of the board 2, this makes it hard to satisfy the above fine pitch of the ICs. While the mounting board 2 is constituted of a plurality of layers and the wiring is provided between the layers in order to make up the aforementioned imperfect, not fine wiring pattern, a conduction resistance between the layers is unfavorably increased. Through holes are also necessary to form the interlayer conduction part 5. Thus the conventional semiconductor element-mounting board 2 in a multi-layer structure with the wiring provided between the layers costs high and requires a long lead time, with poor mounting reliability onto the printed board.